volviendo a verlo
by valeesyta
Summary: ..-¡o! Bella ya viste a Edward y ¿cómo fue su rencuentro?-que… de que estaba hablando que rencuentro?.-que pasa cuando 2 amigos se separan por sinsustancias de la vida ,y luego, de varios años se rencuentran..eso le pasa estos dos amigo.,...
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son de S.M.

y la historia completamente de esta cabesita loka que tengo

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Hoy último día de verano….fue lo mejor del mundo la pase con todos mis amigos ja…como si fueran muchos… Pero ya paso es hora de volver al colegio primer día de clases y estoy en camino en busca de mi horario la señora cope fue como siempre tan amable… la primera clase literatura una de mis preferida para ser honesta.

*a por cierto mi nombre es bella bueno no mi nombre pero así me gusta que me llamen.*

Lo pase como siempre en literatura, el sr. Hale, le dijo al nuevo que se presentara. wow…ese chico esta muy bueno, su pelo de un raro color cobre…y por lo que pude ver unos ojos verdes.-

-mi nombre es Edward cullen, tengo 17 años y vengo de Londres-dijo con un asentó que te hace suspirar…

El sr .hale miro por todo el salón y puso su mirada en mí y de du boca salieron la palabras que más agradecí en el momento-Edward ve a sentarte junto a la señorita swan-a por cierto ese es mi apellido pero volviendo a lo importante, el chico parecía uno de esos chocos retraídos y callados. Pero me miro y puede escuchar mucho mejor esa voz angelical-hola mi nombre es Edward cullen-en ese momento me fije que tenía el mismo apellido que la señorita cullen, que tenía el corazón del Sr. Hale en sus manos e incluso se Iván a casar, lo se era raro.-

-hola-deje-me llamo Isabella swan, pero prefiero que me digan bella-era algo que prefería desde que tengo memoria.-

-wow... Le haces honor a tu apodo-me dijo linda o era mi idea?.

así paso toda la clase sin siquiera dirigirnos una palabras, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre y todos salieron casi corriendo cuando estaba a punto de salir Alice la verdad es que o le gustaba que le llamaran señorita cullen, en verdad no le gustaba que yo la llamara así, bueno volviendo a lo importante ella se adentró en el salón y saludo a Edward con un efusivo abrazo; al parecer no lo habría visto en mucho tiempo por la forma en que lo abrazo-y Luego se fijó en el publico ósea YO y de su boca salieron esta palabras que la verdad no entendí muy bien.-

-¡o! Bella ya viste a Edward y ¿cómo fue su rencuentro?-que… de que estaba hablando que rencuentro?, pero como si me leyera la mente siguió hablando, aaa! Yo no fui la única en preguntarse de que estaba hablando, edward y el Sr. Hale, tenían el signo de interrogación puesta en sus caras, pero Alice decidió seguí hablando, de repente un Clic en mi cabeza.-

FLASH BACK.

*estaba en un jardín, la verdad no lo reconocía pero me gustaba estar ahí.

-bella, corre-escuche a mis espaldas me gire y vi a un niño muy bonito que me llamaba, la verdad lo reconocí enseguida era Edward solo que este tenía máximo 5 años.

-bella, corre- me volvió a decir pero como yo no reaccionaba vino hacia mí me tomo de la mano y me empujo.-

FIN FLASH BACK.

Claro todo volvió a mi cabeza Edward y yo íbamos juntos al colegio, herramos amigos, bueno mejores amigos, él era, él era el amigo que perdí cuando me fui a Phoenix. Al parecer no era la única que había recordado ya, que Edward tenía la misma cara que debería tener yo la verdad es que yo lo quería mucho, era un hermano para mí, pero me lo quitaron cuando me fui hace un año que volví a forks y no lo avía visto.-

Paso una semanas más o menos sin ver a Edward, pero por fin lo vi llegar y entrar al salón, se sentó a mi lado había decidido volver a ser amiga de Edward.-

-Hola-dije de la forma más amistosa que pude-¿cómo estás?

-hola, bien o más o menos vengo saliendo de una gripe espantosa, ¿y tú?

Bien, bueno un poco intrigada, la verdad he estado en forsk desde hace 1 año y nunca te he visto.

-eso es, porque no he estado aquí hace 5 años me fui a estudiar i Inglaterra bueno más específico a Londres, en un internado pero no sé qué le dio a Alice que quería que volviera a pesar mi último año escolar con todos ellos.

-¡o!-justo en ese momento el Sr. Hale nos regañó por no poner atención.

Paso toda la clase así, ya había pasado la jornada escolar y yo como tonta lo hice pensando en Edward! .Cuando estaba saliendo del colegio una voz que recomí me llamo.-

-bella-dijo.-

-¿Edward, pasa algo?-pregunte.-

-¿eee… sip quisiera saber si tienes planes para la tarde?-que Edward me estaba invitando a salir.-

-¿eee…nop, por qué?-por qué ?por qué va a ser estúpida.-

-¿porque no vamos a comer? Para platicar de lo que nos ha pasado en este tiempo, dijo para ponernos al día-dijo estaba un poco nervioso.-

-¡claro!Solo deja avisarle a Charlie -sí, esto iba a estar bueno.-

* * *

><p>wooww ...primer capitulo ...wow la verdad no sabia como se subían los capítulos así que estuve como una hora...asta que por fin ...se que algunos no les va a gustar como tambien se que otros si solo dijo<strong> gracias..<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¡no quiero ser solo tu amiga!

Después de esa tarde con Edward teníamos una clase de relación; ya conocía a su familia pero él me quería presentar formalmente o algo por el estilo como su amiga por supuesto.-

FLASH BACK

-bella no te preocupes es solo la familia de tu mejor amigo!-dijo Edward para calmarme, definitivamente no funciono.-

-Claro, como tú solo tuviste que causar buena impresión a mi padre-claro, el solo tuvo una mirada puesta en él, ese día, que conoció a Charlie-en cambio yo tengo que causarla en 6 personas-exacto 6 personas,6!

-vamos?-dijo cambiando de tema.

-¡claro!-dije, rindiéndome, no porque esos ojos causan eso efectos en mí.-

-señorita-no se izó algo con la mano dando la pasada así la puerta de mi casa, ya que había ido a cambiarme la ropa.-

-gracias-le respondí e hice un gesto que asían en la e. Media.-

Quince minutos después, llegamos a la casa de los cullen, que en verdad parecía una mansión.-

-familia están en casa?-Edward pregunto gritando, de repente de una puerta salió Alice.-

-hola, Edward, ¿bella como estas?-dijo y pregunto sin respirar.-

-bien, gracias-respondí.-

-¿y que hacen acá?, ¿se quedan a cenar?-¡m...m...m... claro!

-claro Alice!-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.-

La noche fue muy divertida conocí a emmett y rosalie su esposa, emmett era alto y musculoso con cabello negro y rizado en cambio, rosalie era de una altura moderada eso si más alta que yo, su cabello liso y rubio una reina en lo que a mí respecta.-

FIN FLASH BACK

Emmett nos molestó toda la noche con que Edward y yo teníamos que ser algo más que amigos, que asíamos una bonita pareja y bla bla bla, aunque me hizo pensar en cómo sería sus besos y caricias, y en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pensaba en Edward como hombre, no como amigo, sino como…-me detuve al instante Edward era mi amigo nada más, solo eso… ¿verdad?-

-bella, ¿hola?, tierra llamando a bella-dijo burlando se de mí, Edward me había venido a dejar a mi casa, ya que él me había llevado.-

-¿qué?-dije.-

-¿estás bien?-sonaba preocupado.-

-no te preocupes es que estaba pensando-de cierta forma era lo que Asia.-

-¿tú piensas?-ahora se burla genial.-

-ja ja ja que gracioso-dije-imbécil-eso fue casi un susurro.-

-ya lo siento, ¿en qué pensabas?-pregunto, "tiro la bomba o no?" pensaba mi mente.-

-en… nosotros-no sé qué fue pero tire la bomba así, nada mas.-

-¿En nosotros?-sonaba confuso.-

-sip…en nosotros en lo k dijo Emmett-no! Bella cállate, pero el resultado no fue el esperado.-

-aaaa! Sería raro nop?-¡claro! Se supone que somos amigos-tu y yo…-puso una sonrisa de añoranza.-

-si me lo dicen no me lo creo...-eso era verdad.-

No sé qué paso pero en el mismo instante tenia a Edward ¡besándola! Lo estaba besando.-

-Amm lo siento…-dijo, lo sentía que nopp como que lo sentía-porque?-pregunte de verdad quería saber.-

-no debí hacer eso, no quiero que te enojes con migo-"no estoy enojada es solo que no meló esperaba". Eso pensaba yo almeno.-

-Edward, mírame-quería decírselo a la cara-¡mírame!-demande, cuando lo miraba a los ojos solo lo dije-me gustas, me gustas mucho-no sé qué fue pero, en los ojos de Edward apareció un brillito.-

-tú también me gusta bella, me gusta mucho-y Lugo de eso otro beso y otro y otro….-


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 no todo es color de rosas

Ya avia pasado 2semanas desde que me declare a edward y él me correspondiera, lo mejore de mi vida a vian sido esas 2 semanas, pero aviamos mantenido en sereto, nadien nisiquiera emmet o rose, o alice o jasper si ese era el nomre del profesor haleque es hemano se rose .exacto todos eran familia genial no cren!-edward, donde estas-dije se suponia que que iva a estar hace media hora en el prado a ese era una especie de lugar secreto, lo aviamos secubierto juntos.

Flash-back:

1 semana atrás….

-edward ya no quiero caminar-dije, ya llevamos caminando casi 1 hora, ¿porque? Porque mi "amigo" no se le ocurrio nada mejor que paser ¡en el bosque!

-anda bella no seas floja-dijo.

-pero, llevamos caminando 1 hora-eso era verdad.

-pero fata poco, vamos, el bosque no es tan grande... ¿cierto?-dijo.

-No sé, sé que es grande, pero no se cuanto se demora en crusarlo-papá siempre sale a acampar con billy black su mejor amigo.

-a pero no debe ser mucho…-y notamos una tenue luz-te dije que faltaba poco-caminamos pero al llegar no aviamos cruzado si no que era un hermoso prado-wow...-dije, de lo azombrada que estaba por la hemosura-edward… ¿donde estamos?-pregunte.

En nuestro lugar secreto-queeeee!

-tu lo preparaste?-pregunte.

-no… pero cuando las cosas se dan se dan-y se acerco a besarme.

Fin-flash back.

Bueno como les hiba diciendo se suponia que edward y yo nos teniamos que juntar en el prado, pero el muy lindo; no llegaba; pasaron 15 min….20 min…media hora…ok…esto era el colmo como se le ocurre dejarme plantada, tendria que hacer mucho, pero muho esfuerso para que lo perdonara.

Llege ha la casa de mi padre hecha una furia; le grite muy fuerte a charlie, se que el no tuvo la culpa pero, que quieren que haga, estaba más que enojada.

Eran casi las 2:00am ,cuando mi lindo y molesto celular empezó a sonar,conteste solo para saber quien era él o la idiota que me llamaba a esta hora;y hadibinen quien era,alice la linda hermana de edward,con solo recordarlo me daban ganas de aorcarlo;entiendame no soy violenta pero me dejo plantada en medio del bosqueo sola,es normal que este haci de enojada;cuando conteste,alice ,empezó a hablar:

-bella, pordios!siento llamarte a esta hora pero…-espera estaba llorando-bella lo siento, enserio...pero peri el control….

-alice, espera, favor calmate y explicame que pasa-diablos ya me habia asustado.

-es que en la mañana...diablos bella puedes venir a a por angeles! es urgente-dialos me habia puesto nerviosa-aca te explixo todo si?.

-alice, donde estas?-preguntemuy nerviosa.

-en el hospital de por angeles, bella tubimos un accidente y edward, bella edward esta muy mal-listo, con eso me lebante como resorte y Sali de mi cuerto no sin antes desirle que iva para ya.

Fui al cuarto de charlie y lo desperte le pedi porfavor que me llevara a por angeles, no era tan estupida para manejar en mi estdo, estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza; le diaje a charlie lo que ahabia pasado, el se lebanto y se cambio de ropa rapidamente igual que yo, durante el trayecto a por angeles, charlie intento calmarme pero no fue mucho lo que logro hacer, cuando dije que queria matarlo era mentira, yo me muero si le pasa algo a él.

Cuando lledgamos fui a la resepsionista, para saber donde se allavan, me dijo que alice estaba en el cuarto 304;pero edward estaba en cuidados intensibos asi que no lo podia ver.

5 min. Despues, en el cuarto de alice:

-alice, que paso?, estas bien?-pregunte,ella todavia estaba llorando jasper intentaba consolarla.

-bella, lo sineto, eserio, yo no queria-alice estallo en llanto otra vez.

-pero que paso?'-yo no entendia que mierda estaba pasando.

-en la mañana alice y rose-empezo a contar jasper-le pidieron a esward si las podia llevar a por angeles,edward dijo que no por que tenia que juntarse con tigo –mierda edward se acordo-pero las chicas hincistieron hasta que edward acepto,les dijo que las dejba y el luego las iva a buscar,pero durante el trayecto ,edward perdio el control del auto y tuvieron el accidente,no pudimos decirte mas temprano ya que nosotros tambien nos enteramos recien,bella edward saco la peor parte del accidente,podrias verlo mañana-no pude mas y las lagrimas enpezaron a a salir,charlie intento calmarme.

-que le paso a rose?-pregunte,.jasper dijo que ella tambien iva en el auto.

-esta bien, emmet esta con ella-dijo con la mirada triste mas que mal es su hemana.

-lo siento-dije ne un susurro, pero el igual me escucho.

-gracias por preocuparte por ella.

Pase la nocche en el cuarto de alice, una vez pase por el cuarto de rose a verla, estaba durmiendo, emmet que estba junto a ella me dio las gracis por preocuparme; charlie fue donde carlie y esme para acompañarlos.

Ertan las 10:00 am, me habia quedado dormida, mi papa me desperto para desirme que ya podia verlo.

Cuando entre no pude evitar llorar, se veis tan tranquilo:

Edward...lo siento,…porfavor no me puedes dejar –se que sono muy egoista pero, yo no podia vivir sin él

-muncaaa...-puede escuchar un leve sonido de sus labios-nunca te voy a de...dej...Dejar-y volvio a serar su boca.

Yo aprete su mano fuerte y aserque una silla y me quede all,.puse mi cabeza donde su mano, y me dormi.


End file.
